


Do You Want To Build--Our Son Is A Snowman?!

by Molly_Jae



Series: 2020 Malec Discord Server Advent Calendar [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Discord: Malec Server, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Malec Discord Advent Calendar 2020, Malec Discord Server, references to frozen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28239093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Jae/pseuds/Molly_Jae
Summary: In which Max and Rafe love Olaf, and their parents are helpless to their whims.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: 2020 Malec Discord Server Advent Calendar [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036668
Kudos: 32





	Do You Want To Build--Our Son Is A Snowman?!

**Author's Note:**

> For the Malec Discord Server's 2020 Advent Calendar Prompts.
> 
> Day 3: Snowflakes

The loud giggle that echoed in the halls of Lightwood Manor warmed Alec’s heart. He and Magnus had decided to stay in the manor for the month, having been contemplating moving in. With Max beginning to walk, and Rafe beginning to exhibit the restlessness common to young shadowhunters, the thought of having plenty of space that both their children had room to grow into.

It’s been a week since they began their trial run of sorts, and they were both leaning more and more towards staying permanently. Or at least, until the kids decide to move out.

After all, when two of four members of the family could just portal to practically anywhere, it hardly mattered where they lived. Granted, Max was still at least eighteen years from being taught how to portal. Alec was definitely not dealing with a moody, able-to-portal teenager. The thought alone gave him grey hairs.

“Papa!”

“Good evening, Rafe,” he caught his nephilim son with a laugh, swinging him on to his hip with ease. “Where’s Ayah and Max?”

“In the magic room!”

The magic room, of course, was the heaviest-warded area of the manor in terms of the use of magic within its walls. It was there that Max often spent his tantrums. Unaware of who his biological father was, Magnus hadn’t been sure how his emotions would manipulate his power, and so far the room had been a great investment of time, effort, and power on his part as Max had had some particularly explosive episodes.

Of course, that had been a little of what he was expecting as he and Rafe headed for the room.

Not—

“Magnus, why is Max—”

“I promise it’s temporary!” His husband rushed to assure him.

“Magnus, Max is a snowman!”

Rafe huffed, correcting Alec, “No, Papa, he’s Olaf!”

“Papa, look!” Alec watched, horrified, as Max pulled out his carrot nose and giggled.

The shadowhunter absolutely refused to be taken in by his adorable sons, and definitely will not melt at the indulgent smile Magnus was watching Max with. He was the Inquisitor. People feared and respected him. He would make sure his family practiced magic safely. He will not succumb to their heart-warming laughter. Absolutely not.

“Is it snowing over his head?”

“Of course that’s snow over his head!” Magnus scoffed, as if Alec had somehow offended him. “It’s the middle of summer, Alexander, I wasn’t going to let our son _melt_.”

Max waved the carrot nose over his head with an even louder giggle, gummy smile and all. “Olaf!”

Rafe wriggled until Alec let him down, rushing over to Max so that they were both benefiting from the snow. The little nephilim stuck his tongue out, prompting the younger warlock to do the same. They basked in the feel of snow falling and melting on their tongue.

And, okay.

That’s adorable.

But they were supposed to be teaching Max to control his magic!

Alec leaned down to place a quick kiss to his husband’s lips, only to be stopped when a snowball hit the back of his head, courtesy of one Rafael Lightwood-Bane. He rounded on the boy, who was grinning up at them, with Max wiggling his _stick fingers_ to create more ammunition for his brother.

His husband cooed over the sight, and Alec felt his resolve disappear entirely. If the High Warlock of Alicante wasn’t worried about their son being an actual snowman, then he supposed he shouldn’t be too worried either.

The room transformed into a certified winter wonderland before his eyes, and before he could react, Magnus had tackled him to the ground with the boys following suit. Thankfully, they were both _actual_ boys now. They were boys heavily bundled in winter clothes in the middle of summer, but in a room with literal snow falling over them, Alec shoot his head and accepted it as simply part and parcel of having warlocks in the family.

“Magnus!” Alec exclaimed when he looked down at the bright red nose Max was suddenly sporting.

Rafael booped Max’s nose, and the toddler sneezed on him, turning their little shadowhunter as blue as Max’s natural skin was.

Alec sighed, letting out an incredulous laugh. “Magnus, we’re going to get sick.”

“Alexander,” Magnus laughed, shaking his head, “They’re adorable!”

**Author's Note:**

> Alec is a sucker for his family.
> 
> But then aren't we all suckers for the Lightwood-Banes?
> 
> Haha!
> 
> If you ever want to join a server and enjoy all things Malec/Shadowhunters, then feel free to join The [Malec Discord Server](discord.gg/GY8jT4x)!


End file.
